What I Would Call Chaos
by Wildman6768
Summary: This is my very first story. I hope most of you like it...Im not finished but I will start soon Hopefuly


Prologue:

As all the members of Organization XIII stand at the base of Memory's Skyscraper, Xemnas took the first self-assuring step into the Heartless portal. With only but a sliver of a doubt, Xemnas knew he was staring at the entrance to a new beginning. He was staring at the halls of Hallow Bastian.

_Where am I? Could this be? Has life come to an end for me? It's over…_

I heard a voice…I could only barely make it out.

"Sora, Sora!" the voice yelled…For me. Just then a huge rush of water blanketed over my whole body. I awoke from my slumber to see my friends Kairi and Riku standing on either side of me.

"Finally, geeze it was like you were dead! Good thing we got you up before even **you **thought so."

_Could it be…Just an illusion? _Another wave crashed over me, knocking me back farther onto the shore. _Cough! Okay…Maybe not. _

"Uh Sora, we can hear you talking out loud! You were never dead! A coconut hit you on your big noggin and you were out for hours! By the looks of it, you could have been mistaken for dead. So next time we need you to act dead to hind from the heartless, we'll tell ya!" Kairi sounded really quirky today…Didn't really stop me from feeling embarrassed due to the misunderstanding of myself thinking I'm dead.

Oh well! Good thing I'm not. Kairi needs me anyways! Can't die now!

I took a good look at my surroundings. _Oh yeah! I live on Destiny Islands! Duh, that's where the waves are coming from._

"Hey Sora we need your help over here cutting this tree down, we want to make a canoe to go fishing, you in?" Riku asked in a shallow, monotonous voice. Something must have been up with him. Does Kairi know?

"Yeah, sure I'll help you guys!" I quickly responded.

Xemnas…Is Leader of the Organization XIII, and Ansem…He's just a crazy, yet unique individual (More bad ways than good), and he has a plan to take over the Destiny Islands for himself. As for me, no one cares what I have to do with anything…It's just better off this way, but…If you must know, my name is Roxas, the youngest member of the Organization XIII, but definitely the strongest…Besides Xemnas and Ansem. Sparing with them is difficult when they taunt you with personal subjects like my real self. My real self you may ask…Sora. I'm the heartless form of Sora. The whole point of Organization XIII is to get our hearts back! We'll do anything for them back. Anything…

Chapter 1: Riku's Silence

_Riku, Kairi and I were lying down on the beach at night just admiring the bright stars. The view was astonishing. Nothing could ever match this awesomeness. I could see the Big Dipper, Orion, Gemini, and Taurus. I don't know how they were all together and don't ask. I'll never have an answer; I guess I'm just lucky to live here on the Island of uniqueness. Is that a word? Oh well, who cares if it is this is great! Oh look! There's a shooting star! It looks as if it's going to hit our Island…Hmm, how odd. Maybe it's just my eyes. I'm getting delusional from the lack of sleep. I'm hitting the hay. Yawn!_

**-The Next Morning-**

I lolled in the warm sand on the windy beach of Destiny Islands. I let my eyes wander. Watching the palm trees sway in the wind, the gulls flying ever so gracefully. Nothing…Absolutely nothing, could ruin this moment.

"Sora!" Kairi hollered.

"We need you right now! Come take a look at this!" She had a questionable tone to her voice.

I morosely sighed and got up then walked languidly over to where Kairi and Riku were.

"Okay. I swear. If this isn't as important as my rest and the awesomeness of the gull I was just watching I'm not going to be happy…"

I couldn't believe what I was staring at…It was a Key Blade!

I was shocked to see a Key Blade. I haven't seen one in months, nor have I wielded one in forever!

_Was this the shooting star I saw last night? Could it be I wasn't just seeing things?_

The key blade was wedged in the ground, surrounded by a crater from the impact.

Kairi stared at it. She suddenly shot a glare at me. She cocked her head and said;

"Okay, do you have anything to do with this Sora? Do you know anything that we need to know?"

I shrugged as I looked over at Riku. He had a look of shock on his face. Eyes wide, jaw dropped and his eye brow rose.

_I swear he knows something we don't. He needs to spill it._

I slowly shuffled over next to Riku and nudged him with my elbow gently.

"So, what`cha think?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

Riku remained silent. His eyes narrowed and his mouth closed.

"Dunno, but I don't think it's a coincidence…" Riku murmured as he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Kairi and I shot questionable looks at each other and we shrugged.

Chapter 2:  Nobody

"You really think you can finally win a spar against me?" Xemnas cackled.

"Yes! I know I can. All the times I failed I had a lot on my mind. Not this time!" I swung my now clenched fist at Xemnas. Xemnas rapidly grasped my hand and punched me in the gut with the other.

"Ha-ha! How pathetic, Roxas. Do you want me to kill you? Fight back you nobody!" I looked up at him with anger and vengeance in my eyes. He had a witty smirk on his face. I quickly recovered and I punched him straight in his pathetic mouth. He stumbled back holding his face with blood dripping from his lip. He started to laugh.

"You…You think you won? This isn't over you little brat!" He summoned his key-blade and swung at me. At that moment I quickly summoned mine and parried his attack.

"At least you still have **some** of your reflexes left." He grinned and all I could do was look straight into his intimidating eyes. His look made my knees buckle. I fell to the floor and pouted from all the disappointment I have brought upon myself.

"Fine…You beat me again. I yield." I sat there wallowing in shame.

"Hah! You don't even have enough courage to stand up to me? How pathetic." He spat at me.

"Seeing you like this makes me pity you…**Almost." **He walked out of the sparing chamber without saying another word.

I slammed my fist onto the ground and tried to hold back my tears.

"Its…Not….Fair! Sora is out there having the time of his life. He has friends, happy-go-lucky life! While I'm here with Xemnas and Ansem being harassed every day! I never get a break from them. Don't they have anything better to do!"

I gathered myself together and finally stood up. I felt a little light-headed and my knees were shaky but I could manage to walk my way back to my room.

As I lied on my bed I overheard Xemnas talking with Xigbar about a new-comer who may come into the organization in replace of Axel who left due to the unjustifiable punishments from Ansem, and the uncontrollable anger from Xemnas. Axel is really fortunate to have left at such an early time. He doesn't have to see Xemnas wig out on everyone. I remember when he beat Saix for being late to a battle that he had with Mickey. Xemnas needed some aid in battle but since Saix wasn't there, he lost the fight. Xemnas is still steamed at Saix for that.

Xigbar is the Nobody form of Braig. Xigbar is experienced in his arrow-guns. The gun shoots crystals which burst shrapnel everywhere for maximum effectiveness. He also had the ability to manipulate space. He has this…power to teleport. You could be talking to someone and he could just spontaneously pop in front of you to correct a mispronounced word or something. It's a bit annoying. Xigbar is like Xemnas' dog. He follows his every command without question.

Xemnas had wanted to get a new member to replace Axel for a while now. Now, he has the perfect chance. I wonder if he'll be a lapdog like Xigbar and some of the other members. Xemnas said he had a unique majority of weapons. He said he had some kind of…Throwing Knife…Crystal Kunai I think. I wonder if he'll be like Saix with his cards! Ha!

Chapter: 3 Where's Riku?

"Where is Riku!" Kairi exclaimed.

"I…I dunno! I saw him this morning!" I Lied. I didn't want to; I just wanted to reassure her that he was still on the island.

"He must be around here somewhere, where did you see him last?"

"Uh…Uhmm…I think it was around the north end of the island heh." I scratched the back of my head nervously. She glared at me and crossed her arms.

"You don't know where-"

"No I don't know where he is don't Pressure me!" I immediately sat down and hugged my legs.

"Okay…" She said in an awkward tone

I rocked back and forth in an upright fetal position.

"Where's Riku? Where's Riku!" I repeated as I continued to rock back in fright.

Kairi at that point slapped me with the back of her hand.

"Get a hold of yourself son! There is no need to panic! God! It's like babysitting a giant 4 year-old!"

Tears welled up in my eyes from the sharp pain of the slap but I shook it off and stood back up.

"Thanks Kairi. I needed that…" I said monotonous voice.

"You need to get it together and help me find him!" She commanded.

She pointed into the forest directly behind us.

"You go and search the North part of the Island since you lied about it before and I'll search down here got it? You won't forget? You won't wander off and climb a palm tree for a coconut again correct? Remember last time?"

"Yeah…I remember." I replied back in almost a murmur.

"Good now go!"

The forest is so dense…How am I supposed to find anything around here besides bugs and trees and leaves the size of your face and sticks and stones….and trees… God, you would think the forest would be exciting to explore in an all but after being on the island for a very long time it gets to be a bummer, whenever you have to scrounge though it. It is beautiful, don't get me wrong. Just, it's hot, humid, and loud (because of the birds).

I arrived at the north shore where Riku, Kairi and I watched the shooting star fall, which in the end turned out to be a key-blade. I walked up near the shore line and sat down. I looked to my left, then to my right. Well, I looked around for Riku! No sign of life! I peeked over to where the key-blade had landed and it was gone! I jumped up startled at the sight and ran back to Kairi to tell her the shocking news.

Chapter: 4 The Newcomer

I quickly ran to where the new guy would be arriving. No one really knows what his name is, so we just call him 'The New guy'. We also were informed that he would be a strong aid in the organization.

I walked up to Xemnas, who was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"When's this guy ganna get here? I want to meet `em."

Xemnas slowly turned his head towards me and glared.

"Why do you need to know? And who said he wanted to meet **you**?" He snickered.

I glared right back at him.

"Well, who said he wanted to meet you? Maybe he wants to talk to Ansem and not you. Maybe he has no time to speak to arrogant, twits like you." I mocked him.

I saw his fist clench as he stood upright, increasing his stature making him look more intimidating.

"Out of my sight before I have you beaten!" His face looked as if it were filled with rage as he pointed away from him.

I sighed and trudged down the hall away from Xemnas.

As soon as I was about to turn a corner I heard a loud rasping noise coming back from where Xemnas was. I quickly sprinted back and saw the portal active.

The portal opened up and out came a shadowy figure. He was dressed in black. He wore a long hooded trench coat, and he wore deep black, baggy, cargo pants with chains hanging from the pockets.

I looked to the left and saw Ansem and Xemnas Standing next to each other. Xemnas cautiously walked forward

"Who are you! Are you the new guy?" He questioned

The hooded figure remained silent.

"I said who are you!" Xemnas yelled.

The hooded man took one step forward.

Xemnas then quickly unsheathed his sword and went to strike him. The hooded man put one foot behind him and spontaneously threw 3 crystal shards at Xemnas. Xemnas parried the attack and continued at him. As soon as Xemnas swung the hooded man bent backwards and jumped back in the air and again pulling another 3 shards out and throwing them ferociously at Xemnas. One struck Xemnas' sword knocking it out of his hand, the rest flew directly above his head. The man quickly ran up and held a kunai to Xemnas' throat.

He pulled off his hood. His hair was long, and blood red. He had a pale skin tone and a small scar below his left eye.

"I'm Zexell."


End file.
